A Fool's Errand
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: Lust saw it... her opportunity to make him talk at long last. The question was, how much longer would she have to keep up this sickeningly sweet facade of loving a mere human? Major Pairing: 'Solaris' x Havoc... (Though I suppose that's obvious.) Rated T for safety.
1. Something About Friday

There was something about working on Friday afternoons that made the day seem to drag on needlessly, Jean Havoc decided. The second lieutenant wasn't quite sure why this was. It wasn't as though he had the weekend off. He was always on call. Nonetheless, as he peered out the office window at the bustling city of Central, he couldn't help feeling a bit exasperated that he was buried in paperwork on such a fine day.

He cleared his throat thoughtfully, absently taking a drag from his cigarette. It really looked to be a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the weather seemed fair, and he could all too easily imagine what he would be doing were he not on duty. He envisioned himself with Solaris, having a picnic just outside of the city… A place where they'd be away from the city noise and be able to enjoy the pleasant sounds of nature.

Havoc sighed; he supposed he'd have to settle for a dinner date tonight. On the bright side, his girlfriend was a real sweetheart. She never seemed to mind how busy he was; she was just happy to be with him. She was so… _perfect_.

Jean yawned, "_Unlike here... The same rotating schedule day in and day out, investigations, then reports._"

Not that he blamed the colonel for lighting a figurative fire under their rears, he knew how badly his C.O. wanted to find Brigadier General Hughes's killer. That meant gathering as much information from as many sources as possible. He punctuated his thoughts with another yawn.

"_Though he can be a bit of a slave driver sometimes."_ Havoc mused.

"Is there a problem, second lieutenant Havoc?" a cool voice addressed him from behind.

The blond jerked, turning to face his superior. "_Jeez... Talk about a case of 'speak of the devil, and he shall appear'._"

Roy Mustang stood calmly with his arms folded over his chest. He looked tired, but that was nothing new. It was just one of the many subtle changes that had taken place in the colonel since Hughes's death.

"_He looks about as tired as I feel._" Havoc decided.

Roy arched an eyebrow, "Havoc?" he repeated his subordinate's name.

The second lieutenant cleared his throat, "Sorry, you caught me off guard." He said sheepishly, "What're you up to, chief?"

"I just returned from a little research in the records department." Roy stated easily, "Then I walked by and noticed how _fondly_ you seemed to be admiring the scenery."

"Hey, it's a nice day out." Havoc replied mildly, gesturing outside the window.

The colonel glanced past him, smirking slightly, "Yes, I suppose it is."

An awkward silence ensued and the second lieutenant wondered if his superior was preparing a choice lecture to chew him out. He was _probably_ asking for it, having been essentially daydreaming when he should have been working. The rest of Team Mustang had just as much on their plates, after all.

He coughed in an effort to break the silence, "Well, sir, I'll get back to work now if you don't need anything." Maybe he could skirt the issue by showing some initiative.

Roy's smirk only widened, however, "Havoc. Why don't you go check in on Falman?"

The second lieutenant blinked. His shifts the past couple days had ended with paying visits to Falman at an abandoned apartment… where he was currently 'babysitting' Barry the Chopper. "Isn't it a little early for that, sir? I'm still on the clock."

Roy shrugged dismissively, "You said yourself what a nice day it is. With as _sick_ as _poor_ Falman is, I'm sure a visitor would brighten his day. Wouldn't you agree?"

Havoc couldn't quite believe his ears. The colonel was being surprisingly lenient, but he decided not to question it. "Yes." He cleared his throat, "Yes sir." He put out what was left of his cigarette and offered a brief salute as he headed for the hallway.

"Oh, and second lieutenant?" Roy called after him.

Jean turned on his heel and peered back into the room, "Sir?"

"Make sure that Warrant Officer Falman knows that the moment he's well enough to resume active duty, there will be a mountain of paperwork awaiting him." Roy said, onyx eyes glinting in amusement.

Havoc smirked, "Yes sir. I'll be back soon."

His footsteps faded down the hall, and he was gone. The colonel shook his head to himself and headed for his office. While he'd allowed Havoc the luxury of a change of scenery, he really had to be getting back to work.

Roy noticed movement out of the corner of his eye as Lieutenant Hawkeye fell into stride behind him. "Lieutenant." He greeted easily.

"Lieutenant Havoc seemed in a hurry to leave." She remarked simply as they walked.

"I can't have him going stir-crazy, lieutenant." Roy said easily, "I sent him to check in on Falman."

"I see, sir." Riza nodded.

"Lieutenant. Haven't you noticed the second lieutenant seems to have become more anxious lately?" the colonel inquired, lowering his tone slightly.

"I'm not surprised, sir." Hawkeye deadpanned, "He has managed to find himself a girlfriend as of late."

"Is that right?" Roy offered a mild chuckle, "It's a wonder he hasn't been spreading word all over the office about her." He mused.

"With all due respect, sir, I believe he's afraid of losing her to a certain _suave_ superior." Riza said easily.

The colonel paused and glanced back at her in mild agitation, "Come on, lieutenant. Give me some credit; I'm not that bad." He argued coolly.

Riza offered an unconvinced shrug, but said no more.

Meanwhile, Havoc was making his way discreetly towards the apartment in which Falman was holed up. Glancing over his shoulder briefly, Havoc ducked down an alleyway to throw any potential 'trackers' off his trail.

He'd stopped by a street vendor along the way to purchase a basket of fruit and a newspaper. Nourishment aside, he seemed to recall Falman referring to the newspaper as his only form of entertainment.

"_But being locked in with a serial killer? I don't think I'd be bored in his shoes._" The second lieutenant mused, knocking carefully at the door.

"Y-yes?" Falman responded quietly from the other side.

"It's me, Lieutenant Havoc." Havoc cleared his throat loudly, "I came to see how you're doing."

Falman seemed to accept that as identification, as he unlocked the door and let Jean inside.

"Hey! The cigarette guy again!" Barry greeted with a mild wave of his armored hand, "How's life in the real world?"

"It's a pretty nice day out, actually." Havoc reported as he passed the basket of fruit to Falman.

"That's too bad. The sexiest ladies come out on beautiful days." Barry sighed, "And my knife could really use a fresh coat of _red_."

Falman rubbed his temples, setting the basket on a small table, "What part of lying low don't you comprehend? The colonel will have me discharged if I let you roam free!"

"Or worse." Havoc offered thoughtfully.

"Relax, Falman. I don't want to upset the lady lieutenant, so I'll stay put for now." Barry said simply.

"How generous of you." The warrant officer deadpanned. Spending day in and out with the serial killer was more than bit exasperating.

Havoc noting the warrant officer's frustration, extended the newspaper towards him calmly, "Here."

"Thanks." Falman sighed, leafing through the articles briefly.

Both Barry and Havoc graciously spared him a moment of silence.

Jean glanced around the rundown room. There were cracks in the walls, the floorboards were old, and almost everything was coated in a fine layer of dust and dirt. That was, save for the few objects that had recently been moved and/or touched. The filth wasn't unbearable, he decided, but it wasn't very attractive either.

_Attractive._ Now, that word made him think of Solaris. In the short time he'd known her, she always dressed so elegantly. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, long and wavy… A sudden yawn caught him off guard and the second lieutenant blinked back small pinpricks of tears.

"Tired?" Falman asked, making more of an observation than an actual query.

"A little." Havoc admitted, another yawn seemingly punctuating the thought.

Barry glanced over with the faintest of interest, "That's one of the advantages of having a body like mine. Never tired, never hungry, and I have all the time in the world to chop people up!" One could almost see a maddening grin spreading in the serial killer's eyes.

"Right…" Havoc replied uncertainly and glanced to Falman, "By the way, before I head on out of here, the colonel wanted me to remind you- when you get back from 'sick leave', be prepared for a ton of paperwork." He said, heading for the door.

Falman sighed, "I see. Tell him I understand and will dutifully complete all of my assignments."

Havoc nodded and glanced over the room once more, "Try not to go too crazy, you two." He said blithely as he let himself out.

The lieutenant shuffled along the city streets languidly as he headed back towards Central command. He'd figured the fresh air would wake him up, but the little excursion had done little to lessen his fatigue. Perhaps Fridays really _were_ just that exhausting… or else his subconscious was so eager for his date that it was content to blur through the rest of the time in between. Or maybe…

His hand vaguely migrated towards his throat as he cleared it for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "_Maybe it's all the darn pollen in the air._" Havoc mused to himself.

The idea somehow struck him as funny and he shook his head in amusement. How could he, a tried and true country boy, who had never had so much as a touch of hay fever, be effected by a little bit of _pollen_?

"_Then again_," the lieutenant considered as he swallowed against the awkward itch in his throat, "_I suppose there's a first time for everything._"

At length, Havoc made his way back to the command center… and his unfinished paperwork. The half-filled sheets seemed to stare at him mockingly, promising to chew up another few hours of his time at the very least. With a sigh of discontent, the second lieutenant sat down, lit a cigarette, and resolved that today's shift couldn't end soon enough.

Three excruciatingly long hours later, he was free to go. Havoc sighed in relief. He was beat. Not only had he managed to forget to report to Mustang the moment he returned, but when the colonel _had_ come to inquire about Falman, he'd very nearly let slip a certain serial killer's name.

He ran a hand slowly through his blond locks, "_Ah well, it could have been worse._" He decided. "_And besides… now I can unwind while having dinner with my sweet Solaris."_ A tired smirk crept across his mouth. Yes. That was definitely going to be the highlight of his day.

They had agreed to meet at Genevieve's Garden, one of the pricier restaurants in town.

Jean supposed the place's price tag was primarily based on its convenient location and classy outdoor seating arrangements. The service might have been a factor as well, but in his mind the food was average at best. He preferred a home-cooked meal, if he was honest with himself. However, he was all too happy to lighten his wallet if it meant seeing that beautiful smile cross Solaris's lips.

Presently, Havoc scanned the sea of well dressed patrons for said woman. He hoped she hadn't given up on waiting for him. He wasn't all _that_ much later than usual, was he?

"Jean?"

He paused. _There_ it was. Her melodic voice seemed to soothe a fraction of the day's stress with the single word.

She touched his shoulder gently from behind, running her gloved fingers delicately down the length of his arm, "Sorry, Jean," she purred, "I'm running a little late. You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

Havoc turned to face her, feeling undeniably relieved, "No… actually," he cleared his throat, "I just got here myself." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, good," Solaris smiled warmly, "Then let's get a table together."

Havoc scarcely paid attention as a waiter led them to a street-side table. He supposed he had been content as a spectator to Solaris's expressions. The way she smiled courteously at their server, how that same lipstick smile looked just a bit mischievous as she ordered a glass of red wine with her salad…

What pulled him back to reality was the realization that something was expected of _him_. He too had to order something.

"Sir, can I help you?" the waiter asked impatiently.

"Ah… right! Sorry, I'll have the beef sirloin." The lieutenant blurted. They served those here, _didn't_ they?

"Very good, sir. And to drink?" the waiter drawled.

Jean rubbed absently at the base of his throat, "Water?" he asked hopefully. Whatever had been bothering his esophagus that day made him question his tolerance for 'heavier' drinks.

The server nodded and disappeared somewhere out of Havoc's left peripheral. It wasn't as though he _didn't_ know where the man was most probably going; it was that he simply didn't care. Solaris wasn't smiling any more.

It dawned on the lieutenant that his hand was still resting at his throat and he reluctantly drew it back, feeling mildly self-conscious.

"Is everything alright, Jean?" Solaris inquired, voice soft and laced with concern.

"_Darn. Did I really make her worry that much?_" the lieutenant wondered. The notion both touched and ashamed him simultaneously.

"I'm fine, don't you worry," Havoc grinned, voice a little rougher than he would have liked. He cleared his throat and continued purposefully, "It's just been a long day."

"Well, if you'd like to talk about it… I'm all ears." Solaris gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"_She's just the sweetest thing I've ever seen!_" Havoc sighed contentedly. He'd never figure out exactly what stars had aligned to bring her into his life. "Nah, it's alright." He smiled, "I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Alright, but if you change your mind…" Solaris trailed off, knowing full well he got the gist. Her magenta eyes reflected hints of concern as she studied him, masking the true malice behind them.

The embodiment of lust sighed inwardly. She'd _thought_ she'd struck gold when she'd managed to earn the affections of one of Mustang's men. However, with each passing day, she became increasingly dumbfounded with how _simple _and yet surprisingly tight-lipped he was. And yet, she endured his idiotic blathering in hopes of finding some useful nugget of information.

Still though, today she found herself considerably less annoyed by her would-be informant. She may not have had Wrath's ultimate eye, but her perceptive skills were nonetheless considerably acute.

As she studied the lieutenant through the guise of Solaris, she picked up on the subtle things he _didn't_ say. From the obvious fatigue lining his face, to the way his shoulders sagged just a little too lax… Perhaps if those were all, she would have passed him off as an overworked soldier. However, by the way his eyes seemed glossy and bloodshot… or the fashion in which his hand seemed eager to migrate towards his throat, and the way his voice strained when he spoke…she was able to draw her own conclusions.

"_It looks like the fool's coming down with something._" Lust mused to herself, "_Humans really are such weak creatures._"

She smiled sweetly as the waiter brought their food to the table, "Oh, Jean, doesn't it look wonderful?" Solaris gushed.

Havoc offered her a tired smile in turn, "Yeah, and I bet it tastes great, too."

She took a sip of her wine, grin only spreading wider across her crimson lips. Humans were so easy to manipulate. "_Yes. This golden opportunity does indeed taste wonderful._" She thought jovially. She was sure Father would be pleased, for the plan she had in mind was nothing short of merciless.

Havoc, unaware that his 'beautiful Solaris' was seemingly plotting his untimely demise, simply smiled. He was tired, his head ached, and his throat itched, but if Solaris was happy, then he was too.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, dear readers! As you may recall, I mentioned a fic I planned to work on alongside 'Face it We're Family' in hopes of avoiding writer's block. Well, here is that fic! Ladies and gentlemen, I present for your reading pleasure: A Fool's Errand.**

**I noticed there was a horrible lack of Havoc Sick!Fics on the internet, so I sought to right this terrible wrong. You may remember in 'Fevered Flame Alchemist' I mentioned the possibility of a 'short sequel' with Havoc. However, when the idea for this fic occurred to me, I liked it much better, and I hope you will, too. =)**

**Obviously, based on this chapter, you can see that the setting is after Hughes's death (RIP ;_; ), but prior to the Brotherhood episode 'Death of the Undying'. Due to this setting, I don't really foresee Ed and Al showing up. (Sorry. =( ) I'm pretty sure for this time frame they were somewhere between Rush Valley and Dublith… neither of which really pertains to this particular fic.**

**Like with most of my fics, I haven't planned this one through to the end yet, though I have a rough idea how I want things to go. =) **

**So if you wouldn't mind, please, let me know what you think thus far. =) Reviews make me happy, and I hope to see you all soon in Chapter 2!**


	2. Not So Innocent Motives

Free and unprompted amusement. That was perhaps why the homunculus enjoyed her work so much. As Lust studied the second lieutenant from across the table, she couldn't help but think how _ridiculous_ humans were.

Jean Havoc didn't seem the type of man to waste an expensive dinner, and yet he'd hardly touched his steak. The previously steaming cut of meat had grown lukewarm… and what excuse had he offered?

"_Just had a big lunch, you know?_" He had said with a sheepish grin.

"_What a weak and obvious lie._" Lust decided with a shake of her head. She knew for a fact that Mustang was working his men ragged in pursuit of Hughes's killer. Even if he'd _had_ the time for such a big meal as he claimed, it hardly seemed practical to bloat oneself with such an active schedule.

Havoc stared back at Solaris, feeling a little guilty for having lied to her. The truth was, his dinner wasn't quite agreeing with him. It wasn't as though it was upsetting his stomach. In fact, the reality of the situation was far from it. Rather, the disagreeable part was the journey _towards_ his digestive system- namely, swallowing. The bizarre itch in his throat had quickly taken a turn for the worse. Each bit of meat felt like an individual shard piercing his gullet as it dragged its way down.

He sipped at his water uneasily, trying his best not to grimace.

"Jean… is your throat bothering you?" Solaris asked softly.

"O-Only," His voice cracked and he tried desperately to clear his throat, subsequently making himself cough. "Only a little bit." He lied. "_Darn. Maybe I am allergic to something._"

"I see." Solaris smiled sympathetically, "No doubt a byproduct of your long day. You should try and get a good night's rest."

"No need to worry about that, Solaris." Jean said, attempting to sound casual, "With the shifts I've been on, I'm usually out before my head hits the pillow."

"You poor man." Her voice cooed in feigned sympathy. Lust held back a grin, "_Such a poor, pitiful fool._"

"It's fine." The second lieutenant waved it off, pausing slightly as he attempted to hold in a yawn. His jaw seemed to fidget slightly as his eyes grew glossier, "Anyway." He said at length, "How's your day been?"

A gentle smile played at her lips.

"_And he's changed the subject. How incredibly predictable._"

"Oh, I had a nice day. I did a bit of light reading this morning, and then went shopping around the city. There's actually a pretty little number in the dress shop window that I'm particularly fond of, but it's terribly overpriced." Solaris heaved a sigh, "It's too bad; it really is a beautiful gown."

Havoc felt his cheeks warm slightly, setting a hand contentedly under his chin as he listened. Perhaps if he didn't quite feel so tired, and his throat wasn't quite so irate, he'd have offered to buy her said dress. Right now, however, he was content to simply listen as she gushed over the dress she couldn't afford. In fact, if she were to continue on about it for another hour, he was fairly convinced he wouldn't have minded.

Lust, alternatively, was incredibly pleased when the waiter came by with their bill. It gave her the excuse to draw the evening to a close, and to report back both her findings and her plans to Father. All she had to do was promise the _fool_ a time and a place the following day, and she was free to go.

Her retreat was made easier by the lieutenant himself, whom instead of insisting on walking her safely across the main business street, had simply bid her goodnight and left. She supposed he really was dead on his feet. This, of course, meant less hassle for her, ultimately. She smirked.

Humans really were such silly, amusing creatures.

Slipping down side roads and dimly lit alleyways, the homunculus disappeared into the night. She wasn't about to keep her _father_ waiting any longer.

Deep beneath Central, a bearded man clad in white robes sat in wait. He had been called many things over his life-time, but to his homunculi, his _children_, he was simply 'Father'. He leafed calmly through a thick alchemic volume, knowing full well that his lasciviousness was well on her way to see him.

The other homunculi were a bit spread out at the moment, to both their father's satisfaction and mild displeasure. He'd sent Wrath off to trail the Elric brothers in the south… It wasn't as though the boys' travelling in and of itself was troublesome, only that the elusive Greed liked to linger just outside of view. Father couldn't risk the avaricious homunculi somehow interfering with his human sacrifices; he had to ensure their safety.

Then there was Pride. His eldest son had perhaps been given the most to juggle. Not only did he expect Pride to keep track of, and give instruction to Sloth, but he also charged him with maintaining his innocent façade in the presidential family.

The only three capable of gathering before him for an audience that night were the three remaining cardinal sins. That is to say, Father was awaiting the assembly of Envy, Gluttony, and Lust… two of which had long since arrived.

"What's taking that old hag so long?" The more slender of the two, Envy, lamented.

"You have no _idea_ how _dangerous_ it can be out there late at night for a poor, defenseless woman like me." A voice, steeped in sarcasm, floated from the shadows.

_And there was the third._

"Lust!" Gluttony exclaimed, throwing his hefty arms in the air with excitement.

"Gluttony, how many times have I told you? Wait for me at your vantage point. You can't keep wandering off like this every time I pay a visit to the lieutenant." Lust said with a mild roll of her eyes.

"Sorry." The blob of a homunculus apologized, his tone childish in its simplicity. "I got hungry, so I came back here to get some food to eat."

"What's the matter, Lust? Can't babysit and work your _boyfriend_ at the same time?" Envy taunted.

Lust pointedly ignored him, tossing her wavy locks over her shoulder seductively, "I believe I'm really starting to make a breakthrough with that fool. Unique circumstances have provided me with an interesting opportunity." She spoke, walking briskly towards her father's throne.

"What about the circumstances make them so unique, Lust?" Father inquired, shutting the tome from whence he'd been perusing.

"I'm so glad you asked, Father." Lust said with a slight bow, "Lieutenant Havoc happens to be coming down with a cold from what I've gathered. He's bound to be out of sorts, which no doubt will loose his tongue. With your permission, Father, I'd like to take some _invasive_ action."

"Meaning?" Father clarified, stone-faced.

"In observation of the humans, one thing is clear throughout history when it comes to the sick man. Show him compassion and care, and he's liable to spout just about anything with little prompting." Lust mused.

"So basically, you want to pretend to nurse him back to health while you wait for him to blurt things out? That's pathetic." Envy vociferated.

"Is it?" Lust challenged mildly, "I could get myself invited back to his place, and scour his belongings for any helpful leads while he was asleep. Namely, I have nothing to lose, but a significant amount to gain if all goes well. What's more, unlike the fuss at the fifth laboratory, no one would bat an eye. If anything, the _poor_ lieutenant would be blamed if he lost any valuable information in his possession."

Father listened silently as his jealousy and lasciviousness bickered. In some ways, they really did behave like siblings.

Envy crossed his arms, "What makes you think the colonel is going to give your boyfriend sick leave, anyway? He doesn't seem willing to let even something as simple as the need for sleep get in the way of his pursuit of the Hughes case. Why would he let one of his subordinates off for something as simple as a head cold?"

"You've got it backwards," Lust replied pointedly, "It's _because _of the fact he's in such dogged pursuit of Hughes's killer that he'll give the lieutenant a bit of leave." She offered a simple shrug, "He wants all of his men focused. I assume he'd sooner sacrifice a day, than have their performance be sub-par."

"That's banking a lot on you understanding the colonel's mindset." Envy grumbled.

"As I said, there's really nothing to be lost here." Lust said smoothly. She glanced back to the bearded man, "Well, Father, do my plans suit your tastes?"

"Do with your informant as you see fit, Lust. Your father only wishes to see results, he does not care by which methods you attain them. That is, so long as you follow his guide lines." His voice echoed calmly; his gaze one of a bored pacifism.

"Understood." Lust nodded complacently. "You are most _generous,_ Father."

Meanwhile, Jean Havoc stumbled into his apartment, unit number 87 in the military owned residential district.

Kicking off his boots by the door, the second lieutenant found that he was too tired to reflect on whether or not that evening's date had been successful. While the promise of another one tomorrow seemed to indicate that it had, he couldn't be bothered to think about it too deeply.

Groggily, he changed out of his uniform and then fairly melted into his mattress. He sighed deeply as he sprawled out. At long last, he could relax and get some shut eye.

"_Just a good night's sleep,_" he thought, still dimly awake, "_After that, I'll be right as rain._"

…And perhaps he would have been, were it not for the disagreeable feeling welling in his chest.

He let loose a series hacking coughs, sputtering as he blinked sleepily. Perhaps the position he was lying in was offensive to his airways, he decided hazily as he shifted himself.

It seemed his esophagus wasn't fond of that position either. The air he breathed seemed to taunt his lungs, and they were all too easily suckered in by the bait. The sound of his own coughing echoed loudly in his ears as the force of the expulsions set fire to his tender throat.

As the fit passed, the lieutenant allowed himself a strangled groan. Despite his body's sudden rejection of air, he was honestly surprised he wasn't asleep yet. He sure was _tired_ enough to sleep.

However, rather than finding rest, Havoc discovered he was having a terrible time of it getting comfortable.

He was too hot; then he was too cold.

Lying on his back felt too stiff, and yet lying on his side seemed to inexplicably make his jaw sore.

Then, amidst his tossing and turning, he would find a spot that seemed just right. But of course, his temporary euphoria was lost rather abruptly by the rebellion his lungs seemed to be staging.

"_Darn it all._" The lieutenant sighed, dragging himself into a sitting position.

He didn't suppose this night could get any more frustrating. He was beginning to feel more alert now than when he'd walked through the door, and that wasn't something he rejoiced in. He just wanted to sleep, for crying out loud!

All Havoc really desired was to feel rested enough to endure the whole vicious cycle again tomorrow. Was that too much for him to hope for?

His frustration evaporated all in an instant as a new emotion took hold. It wasn't fear or rage, but _surprise_ that had taken over the lieutenant.

A fiery itching in his throat was working its way up into his nasal passages at an alarming rate. The sensation shot through him in bursts, like an inner fireworks display. Then, all at once, came the grand finale.

Jean pitched forward with the sneeze, "_Ehhk_'CHAAA!" He cringed slightly, "_Well, if my throat wasn't sore before, it sure as hell is now._" he mused, feeling just a bit sardonic.

He flopped back down against the mattress with a soft sigh. Perhaps, he decided, he hadn't developed an allergy after all. However, the alternative wasn't exactly enthralling.

"_I'm too tired to deal with this right now._" Havoc lamented inwardly. "_Then again,_" he decided grimly, "_I suppose that comes with the territory, being a soldier and all._" He heaved yet another sigh, resigning himself to the fact that he was in for a long night.

The darkness of night seemed to stretch on with tediously slow speed…and yet morning -somehow- managed to still arrive too early.

To be honest, Jean wasn't even sure how he managed to get dressed that morning, let alone make it to Central command on time. His head felt heavy and his eyeballs ached in their sockets. He wished forlornly that he could go back to _just_ feeling incredibly tired.

His throat had become so raw that his desire to smoke had been all but snuffed out for the time being. While the second lieutenant had placed one of his signature cigarettes between his teeth, he hadn't been able to bring himself to lighting it… He just didn't feel like making himself cough any more than was necessary.

Presently, Havoc found himself standing in front of the double doors that led into Mustang's office, frowning. He had to make himself as presentable as possible, he decided. He allowed himself a quiet sniffle, dabbing at his leaky nose gently with a handkerchief.

Regrettably, all of the cold medicine he'd had at home was manufactured to be more of a nighttime formula. That was, the _delightful_ little drugs that might have soothed his current suffering were all known to cause drowsiness. And so, in favor of actually getting work _done_, Havoc had elected to leave them be.

After all, the colonel was already running one man short due to Falman's assignment. He needed as much help as he could get his hands on, and the second lieutenant had no intentions of letting his superior down.

"_KEH-_Heh-_Hrrrrm_!" Havoc cleared his throat loudly, hoping to eradicate any hoarseness from his tone. The colonel didn't need to know his predicament; he had his own problems to deal with.

Squaring his shoulders, he knocked his fist lightly against one wooden door.

"Yes?" Roy inquired calmly, voice carrying from where he sat behind his desk.

"Lieutenant Havoc, reporting in, sir," He focused on keeping his tone from cracking too badly. "I have a few… inquiries as to today's assignments."

"Show him in, lieutenant." He could hear Roy say easily.

"Yes sir." Came Hawkeye's immediate reply.

The colonel was likely busy with his paperwork, judging from what he could hear. Riza's footsteps echoed across the polished floor as she took a few quick strides towards the doors.

Havoc attempted to put on his best blasé expression within the short span of his wait.

The doors pulled inward, and all at once the second lieutenant found himself face to face with one Riza Hawkeye.

The caramel eyed sharpshooter stepped aside calmly to let him into the room. She offered him a brief, courteous smile "Good morning, Lieutenant Havoc."

"Yeah, you too." He returned her grin.

With a simple nod, Riza closed the door after him. The second lieutenant looked exhausted, she noted. Whether it was from a late night out with his girlfriend, or something of a different nature, she didn't know. Either way, it seemed worth bearing in mind.

Havoc plodded over to his superior's desk, craning his neck slightly to see what the colonel was working on. Roy seemed completely absorbed by the document in front of him. His hand moved in swift strokes as he guided a pen over the parchment.

Not wanting to distract him, Jean stood at attention, waiting for the colonel to finish scrawling his signature across the page.

His patience did not go unrewarded for long. The colonel laid down his pen and laced his fingers together neatly as he regarded his subordinate, "So," Roy spoke calmly, "I'm all ears, lieutenant."

Havoc blinked, "I… _ehmm_… I was wondering if there's a particular sector in which you'd like me to begin investigations toda- haaay." He seemed to squint slightly, nose twitching almost imperceptibly.

Roy arched an eyebrow, but permitted his subordinate to continue.

"I've already done some digging at B and D blocks, that incl-uuuuudes laboratories t-two and thr-heh- ehhhh!" The second lieutenant's breaths became rapid and irregular, eyes watering.

"Havoc?" The colonel questioned, seeming somewhere between mildly concerned and amused as his subordinate struggled against the sneeze.

"Ehkt'_ChAAaa_! _Ehhk_'Ch_aa_!" The second lieutenant succumbed to a swift double, smashing his face into his uniform sleeve. For a few short-lived moments, his carefree mask had slipped and he just looked… tired.

"Gesundheit." Roy seemed to smirk.

"Th-thadk you, sir." Havoc qualified with an unhelpful sniff. He did his best to straighten his stance once more, hoping to pass the miniature fit off as coincidence.

It seemed to be enough to fool the colonel for the moment, he decided, as the man began spouting orders without skipping a beat.

"Alright. See what you can scrounge up in the C- sector today. There have been a couple reports of strange activity in the area. They're probably nothing, but I'd rather rule out the possibility than not. I'll have you revisit B and D blocks within a few days' time to make sure nothing has changed."

"Yes sir." Havoc found himself responding automatically. He felt his low reserves of energy draining as he merely _thought_ about his task.

Riza couldn't help but feel mildly furious with Roy in that moment. Surely he wasn't so _oblivious _that he was completely unaware of how uncomfortable the second lieutenant was. While her observation skills were incredibly renowned, she knew the colonel himself was no slouch.

Didn't he notice the way Havoc's grin was a bit _too_ forced, or the exhaustion in his typically bright eyes? Surely the rasp to his tone wasn't something only _she_ heard. Even if these subtle hints were lost on the colonel, she was positive he could see the most obvious clue. Untidiness seemed to be a running theme in both Jean's hair and uniform, and she quite frankly _doubted_ that it was purely happenstance.

Havoc cleared his throat again, endeavoring to hold back a cough, "W-Will that be everything then… colonel?" He swallowed thickly, grimacing for the briefest of moments.

Roy seemed to consider the question.

"Colonel." Hawkeye cut in tonelessly.

Roy met her stormy gaze, watching her eyes flick between him and his cigarette-loving subordinate. He read her message loud and clear, and yet he feigned ignorance, "Yes, lieutenant?"

She refused to acknowledge the pointless question, simply inclining her head towards the second lieutenant.

Despite what Hawkeye might have _thought_, Roy _did_ notice that something was amiss. Though to be fair, Havoc _had_ chosen to show up to work today, so he couldn't be feeling all _that_ bad. Right?

He supposed it was never the brightest idea to make assumptions. He had seen the momentary lapse in Havoc's features. The change, however brief, had been a dramatic shift. That in itself seemed enough to warrant a bit of concern.

Roy sighed. "Hey, Havoc."

The second lieutenant had a distinctly preoccupied look in his eyes as he met his superior's gaze, "Yes… Colonel?"

"Falman wasn't _contagious _by any chance, was he?" Roy inquired remotely.

Havoc, caught off guard, let loose a meek cough, "Sir?" What was the colonel driving at? He wondered.

"You look a little pale." Roy stated bluntly, "Are you sure you should even be here?"

Jean inhaled sharply, inadvertently launching himself into a round of coughing, "W-What makes you say that, chief? I feel fine, I swear!" He plastered on a needlessly large grin.

His country boy charm, while endearing, wasn't quite enough to make the hurried statement seem even vaguely true. Even _he_ knew this. And yet, he still found himself hoping that by some miraculous stroke of luck the colonel would accept it.

Roy Mustang was clearly unimpressed. "Don't be an idiot, Havoc." He chastised pointedly.

"What?" The look on Havoc's face was utterly dejected. Of all the responses he'd expected, he certainly _hadn't_ predicted one so callous in tone.

"How, _exactly_, do you plan on going about your day like this? Don't tell me you're planning to infect the whole department."

"_Whaa_… But you just-"

"I know what I said." Roy cut in, "Though you're not exactly being honest with me, are you?"

"I…" Havoc trailed off, hanging his head in shame, "No sir."

The colonel sighed pragmatically, "I don't see _why_ you feel the need for theatrics. You _do_ realize I won't bite your head off if you ask for a _single_ day of sick leave, right?" His coal black eyes bore holes into the lieutenant.

"B-But sir… I…" Jean's breathing hitched and his features crumpled abruptly, "EHH_HHH_…_Ehhk_'Ch_AAaa_! EHHH_hhhh_… _Heh_… _EHHKT'_Chaa!"

"I need you to be _thorough_, Lieutenant Havoc." Roy continued, "I'm not sure I'm willing to _risk_ potential slip ups on your part, just because you're feeling particularly _stubborn_ today."

All argument seemed to have gone out of the second lieutenant, "Understood, sir." He murmured soberly.

"Excellent." The colonel replied candidly, "Now, go do us all a favor and get some sleep, alright?" He _couldn't_ have the man wandering around with his head full of cotton, after all.

"And please, feel better soon." Riza felt the need to include.

Havoc sighed; it seemed that he didn't have much choice. "Yeah… okay." He said slowly, "B-But I'll get back to work… first thing tomorrow morning." He promised.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Roy returned calmly, turning his gaze back to his paperwork as the second lieutenant ambled out.

**Author's Note:**

**And so, here we have chapter 2! I swear, you **_**know**_** I'm addicted to Royai when Mustang and Hawkeye worm their way into the first two chapters of a fic centered around somebody else. *nervous laughter***

**I was initially going to save the little office visit for the next chapter, but *shrugs* I think it helps flesh out this chapter a bit more. I also, to my surprise, really enjoyed writing for the Homunculi this chapter. I do hope I've characterized them alright, seeing as I have never written for them before this fic. =)**

**And so, as seems to be my catchphrase: Reviews make me happy! **

**I'll see you guys in Chapter 3!**


	3. Temptation and Tea

Feeling rather defeated, Havoc trudged up the main hallway. He felt awful- in more ways than one. Gone were his chances of turning this into a productive day. He couldn't help but feel he was letting the colonel down. Sure, the man had more or less ordered him to leave, but prior to that he'd seemed rather hopeful for new results.

Of course he was. Any morsel of information might end up putting him one step closer to finding Hughes's murderer.

The second lieutenant sniffled wearily, "Guess I'm being pretty useless on that front today." He murmured to himself, catching a cough with his shoulder.

"Hey… Havoc. You're looking pretty down; don't tell me the colonel stole your girlfriend _again_."

The blond blinked, and glanced up, recognizing the voice immediately. He tried to summon up a wide smirk, but the stocky second lieutenant was already closing in on him. He supposed he shouldn't try to fool his best friend anyhow.

Breda clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

"Not really." Havoc decided after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, "I'm exhausted. On top of that, the colonel more or less ordered me out of his office."

"You have my sympathies," Breda scratched his chin thoughtfully; "Colonel Mustang has been a rather testy lately. It's understandable, really, but it's unlikely that it has anything to do with you personally."

Havoc couldn't help but smile faintly at this, "Thanks for the enc-couragement, buuuut th-thaaat's n-n- ehhhhh…" His breath came in uneven gasps as his nostrils twitched violently. Apparently, his nose would rather demonstrate than allow him to explain.

"EHHhh… EHHKT'_Chaa_! Ehkt'_ChAA_aa!" Jean sneezed loudly despite the sound being slightly muffled by his uniform sleeve.

Breda arched an eyebrow, "Gesundheit."

"Ughh…Dod't you give be that look." Havoc warned, trying his best not to sniffle, "I would have taked sobe cold bedicide this bording, but I deeded to be able to thidk clearly."

Breda shook his head as if in faint amusement, "If you really have to make the choice between being bodily or mentally miserable, you probably should have just called in."

"Shuddup." Havoc grumbled as he fished around in his pocket for his handkerchief. "Id's bad edough the colonel was od by case aboud id, I dod't deed ady flack frob you." He blew his nose quietly, seeking relief whilst still attempting to maintain some decorum.

"So, you're heading home then?" Breda inquired after a moment, tone significantly more serious.

"Yeah." Havoc sighed, "I really hope I can sleep."

"The cold medicine should help. If not, you might consider taking a hot shower." Breda advised pointedly.

"Maybe." Jean muttered in acknowledgement, turning away to cough.

"Get better soon, alright?" Breda bid him farewell, "I've got work to do."

Havoc watched his friend's retreating back as he disappeared down the hall. He sighed and continued on his way.

Stepping out into the brisk morning air, his lungs, which had grown to loathe him in the past few hours, rejected the fresh air immediately. The second lieutenant paused in his stride, coughing harshly into his fist.

As the fit passed, Jean mopped a fine sheen of sweat from his brow with the back of his uniform sleeve. He felt just a little bit lightheaded, but resisted the urge to gulp in great amounts of air for fear of setting off another round of coughing.

Perhaps it really _was_ better that he was heading home rather than working today, he decided.

Havoc rubbed at the base of his throat gingerly. He faintly wondered if the cold medicine he had back at his apartment would do anything for the raw sensation.

Unbeknownst to Havoc, he was being observed by two suspicious figures from atop the roof of a warehouse on a street adjacent to the command center.

"Target sighted." Lust purred smugly, glancing casually through a pair of binoculars down at the lieutenant. The seductive homunculus turned her head ever so slightly to beckon her partner in crime to come and take a look.

The binoculars were taken from her hands eagerly and engulfed by two larger hands.

"Mr. Lieutenant looks pale." Gluttony commented, "And he smells unhealthy, too."

"Of course, Gluttony. What were you expecting?" Lust drawled mildly as she held out a hand to retrieve the binoculars once more.

Gluttony gave them up to her without complaint.

"Hey, Lust… if he dies, can I eat him?" the fat homunculus asked suddenly, lips curving up into a hopeful grin.

"No, you may not." Lust sighed, "Besides, he's not going to die… not without giving me the information I _want_ anyway."

Gluttony whimpered slightly, "But when you're all done with him… can I eat him then?"

"No, Gluttony." She reaffirmed, an undertone of annoyance in her voice. "Why don't you head back to see if Father has something for you to do? I might be somewhat late tonight."

The chubby homunculus brightened, "Yeah! I'll go help Father! See you later, Lust." He grinned childishly at her.

The lascivious homunculus wasn't paying him much mind, however.

The second lieutenant was moving at a decent pace, considering that he wasn't feeling well. Lust decided that if she was going to _bump_ into him casually, she had best get moving.

Havoc shuffled along, hands buried in his pockets. His nose was beginning to leak again, but he didn't feel inclined to stop long enough to properly tend to it. Instead, he sniffled liquidly and sighed.

"_Darn it. I wish I'd just taken that cold medicine earlier._" He sighed to himself.

It might have dulled his senses a bit, but he doubted he'd feel quite as miserable as he currently did. Why did his apartment have to be _this_ far away from the command center anyway?

The lieutenant could feel a light breeze knifing into his eyeballs and causing them to water. Tears obscuring his vision, he was forced to reach a hand up to swipe them away. For the briefest of moments, Jean wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Alas, before he could reconsider his questionable judgment call, he felt his torso collide with something surprisingly soft.

Too late he tried to sidestep, only succeeding in causing himself to stagger backwards slightly. "Oof." He grunted in surprise, taking a moment to regain his focus.

"Jean! Are you alright?"

The concerned voice registered in his mind before he could even muster up an intelligible reply, "I… you… Solaris… w-what?" He attempted helplessly. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but somehow he'd managed to quite literally run into his girlfriend.

The dark haired woman seemed to comprehend her boyfriend's confusion as she reached a gloved hand up delicately to stroke his cheek.

"I was on my way to Central park, but I just couldn't get you off my mind, Jean… That's why I decided to take the scenic route that goes by your work place." She purred.

Havoc swallowed his dumb confusion and found himself smiling down at her, "Hey… you don't need to explain yourself to me… Sorry I knocked into you like that, though." His voice was rough, but sounded as if he was trying to come off casual.

"I'm alright, don't worry about it." Solaris waved it off, concern seeping back into her tone, "Are you alright, Jean? You sound terrible."

"Hm? W-Well…" His blue eyes looked distinctly pre-occupied as he tried to decide how to answer her. "I… you see… hmmm."

She blinked at him innocently, "Jean?"

"W-Well, you knooow h-how it is… a-and theeeen.." He really wasn't making much sense. His nostrils flared and his eyelids began to flutter rapidly.

Suddenly, Havoc pivoted about ninety degrees on the heel of his boot. In the same motion, he lurched forward, burying his face into the crook of his arm, "Ehhhh…_EHHHH_… EHHKT'_ChAAAAaa_! _Ehh_kt'chaaa! Ehhk'_CHAAA_!" He let loose a hushed groan as the last of the sneezes left his body.

"S-Sorry aboud thad." He mumbled, mouth still buried in one arm as he retrieved his handkerchief with the other. "…I seeb to have caught a bid of a cold."

Solaris wore an expression that was somewhere between disgust and sympathy, "You poor, poor man." She purred, grimacing slightly at the fluid sound that was Havoc blowing his nose. _Humans really could be reduced to even more revolting levels when they were ill._

He sniffled and offered her a wobbly grin, "Ugh… Id's dot too bad… I jusd couldn't sleeb last dight, so I thidk I feel worse thad I actually ab." Her concern warmed his heart, but he hated seeing her frown. He only wished he could put on a more convincing façade for her sake.

The worry, however, never left her features. "You've been working yourself to the bone, it's a wonder you didn't get sick sooner." She cooed. She reached a hand upward again, but this time placed a gloved palm on his forehead.

Havoc blinked at her quizzically, "H-Hey… whad are you doi'g? I'b dot thad-"

"A fever." Solaris interrupted, frown deepening.

"Cobe agaid?"

"You're running a fever, Jean." She clarified, "It's slight, but I can tell, even with these gloves on."

Havoc squinted at her a moment, not quite sure how he should go about responding to that. "Ah… well… I probably jusd deed a little resd… I'll be fide." He did his best not to grimace as he cleared his throat. "Adyway… you bight dot wadt to ha'g arou'd be too lodg… I'd hade for y-you to get sick."

Solaris's frown only deepened, however. "How could I bring myself to abandon you like this? Will you even make it back to your apartment alright?"

Jean offered a short laugh that only seemed to provoke his lungs. He did his best to muffle the coughs into his shoulder before turning back to smile at her, "As I was sayi'g, I'b dot thad sick."

Lust frowned inwardly. Wasn't it every heterosexual man's fantasy to have a woman fawning over him whilst he was ill? Why was Jean being so unnecessarily evasive? She supposed further feigned concern was in order.

"But how do I know that's not just your fever talking?" Solaris snaked both of her slender arms around one of his. "You should at least let me come over and make you a cup of tea." She persisted, staring up at him with a troubled magenta gaze.

Havoc turned away as a few more coughs ripped at his respiratory system. He suddenly felt a bit lightheaded… and warm. Was it the fever? No… he seemed to recall fevers causing chills. Either way, he realized that standing around here much longer would only make him feel worse… and some tea _did_ sound good.

"Well… I suppose." He caved reluctantly, holding back a sniffle, "Bud dod't plad to stay too lodg, okay?"

Lust resisted the urge to smirk, instead only letting the gentlest of smiles play on her lips, "Thank you, Jean. I won't stay any longer than necessary, I promise."

"..Alrighd." Havoc nodded slightly.

If nothing else, having Solaris by his side kept his mind from wandering too far. His desire not to worry her drove him to try and suppress his symptoms to the best of his ability. As much as he _wanted_ her to fuss over him, he _didn't_ want to chance her somehow catching his cold. It just didn't seem like something a proper gentleman would allow.

It was a rather unremarkable dwelling, Lust noted as the lieutenant permitted her into his home. The apartment was small, making what furniture was present seem cramped together. That, combined with the heavy stench of cigarette smoke in the air, was enough to make the place unappealing.

"How… quaint." Solaris offered gently.

"Eh… you dod't have to struggle to complibedt it." Havoc sniffled, "Bilitary housi'g isd't the largest, but it works." He shed his uniform jacket, folding it carefully over his arm.

Lust scanned the room with a gaze. There didn't seem to be too many places to search. That part of her job ought to be easy, at least. Suddenly feeling renewed patience, the homunculus crossed over into a small kitchenette and began searching the cupboards.

She could hear hacking coughs resonating from behind her, but decided not to acknowledge them.

"Jean, where do you keep your tea?" Solaris inquired in a sheepish tone, turning back to him with a mild frown.

"S-Should be…" He cleared his throat, "Should be a box of teabags od the rightha'd side."

"Ah… found it." Solaris said after a moment.

Havoc smiled faintly, jacket still draped over his arm. He supposed he _could_ go hang it up in his closet. However, from where he stood he had a perfect view of his sweet Solaris.

The delicate way her gloved hands flitted from his tea kettle to the sink to the knobs on the gas stove… He sighed appreciatively. Even when making tea for him, she showed such gentle care. Once again, he was completely astonished that she was _his_ to love and enjoy. He just hoped the day didn't come she found a _better_ man… she was already too _perfect_ for him.

Jean's nose tingled suddenly, "_Ehhh_… Ehhk'_Chaa_!" He barely managed to catch the sneeze in his shoulder. He grimaced at both the pain that lanced through his throat, and the sheer damp feeling that soaked through the permeable fabric of his undershirt.

He was beginning to disgust even himself.

Havoc sighed softly and laid his uniform jacket down on his bed for the time being whilst he went to hunt down his cold medicine.

Remarkably, he found the medicine bottle sitting precariously on the edge of the bathroom sink. Had he really just left it sitting there?

He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he plucked the bottle from its unsteady resting place. The lieutenant scrutinized the label intently.

"_Treats symptoms of common cold such as runny nose, sore throat, minor aches and pains…_" Havoc skimmed for other information. "_Let's see… Oh, here. Directions. Take two tablets every four hours as needed… do not exceed six doses in a twenty four hour period…_"

He sniffled wearily. All of this seemed pretty standard, and the side effect of drowsiness didn't really worry him much now.

"The tea is almost ready, Jean!" Solaris called from the kitchen.

Havoc blinked, faintly wondering if he'd spent that long staring at the label of a cold medicine bottle.

"Hey… Jean… where are you?" her voice was suddenly perplexed.

"I'b cobidg." Jean assured in a voice as loud as he could manage, plodding back out of the bathroom. "I was just lookidg for sobethidg… sorry."

"Cold medicine?" Solaris asked, noticing the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah." Havoc nodded slightly, "Figured it bight help."

Through the guise of Solaris, Lust offered him a reassuring smile. "That's probably a good idea."

After all, it would make her job even _easier_.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone! I planned to update this a bit earlier this month, but let's just say real life likes to get in the way. Don't worry; I don't plan on going on hiatus or anything like that… though I do feel bad that I don't have a consistent update schedule. Regardless, whether it's this fic, Face It We're Family, or something completely different- I hope to at the very minimum post something each month. **

**Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. =) Poor Havoc just can't say no to Solaris. I almost feel bad giving him a caretaker that really cares nothing for him… =( He deserves better! Ah well.**

**Reviews make me happy and I'll see you all in Chapter 4!**


	4. In Other Words

"I hope you don't mind." Solaris purred, "But I noticed you didn't have any tea cups, so I poured your tea into a coffee mug."

She sounded almost apologetic as she extended the steaming cup towards him. It was a rather unremarkable vessel- made of stark white porcelain and without a single decorative mark. In fact, it could almost pass for one of the mugs often found scattered around the officers' break room. If she'd cared to put thought to the trivial matter, Lust might have entertained the idea that was perhaps precisely where the mug had come from. As things were, however, she was content to play the role of a concerned girlfriend to the _oblivious _second lieutenant.

"Doh, it's alrighd." Havoc assured with a sniffle, accepting the tea with his free hand. He breathed the fumes in deeply, trying desperately to pick up _some_ scent through his clogged sinuses. "Haaaah." He sighed.

At the very least, the warmth was incredibly pleasant. He almost wished he could curl around the cup, and allow himself to submerge into the soothingly steamy feeling… to let it soak up the aching behind his eyes and just sleep the afternoon away…

Havoc realized the bizarreness in that thought and was quick to pin the blame on his fatigue… And Solaris had said he was running a fever, too, right?

"_Yeah, that's probably it…_" He decided.

"Jean… is it not to your liking?" Her soft voice broke through his contemplation.

"Hm...? Ah! Doh. It's great." The lieutenant croaked out hurriedly.

He placed the medicine bottle he'd been holding carefully onto the kitchen counter before taking a large swallow from the mug.

Solaris appeared to be looking on worriedly as he coughed and sputtered, "Easy, don't choke yourself with it." She coaxed.

"R-Right." Havoc offered a lopsided grin as he regained his breath. Miraculously, he'd managed not to spill any of the contents of his cup during the fit. He allowed himself a smaller, more modest sip. He sighed appreciatively, closing his eyes in momentary euphoria.

Lust resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't get over what an _idiot_ this lieutenant was. He was so set on trying not to worry her, that he'd dropped all common sense.

"_Such a poor, disgusting fool. He lets his perception of love blind him._" She thought inwardly as she watched him slowly downing the warm drink.

She'd been tempted when preparing herself for that day to drug the lieutenant. _Ever so tempted._ It would have been so simple. A few droplets in his tea and he'd never question it. At length, however, she'd decided she'd much rather have him at least _dimly_ in his right mind whilst interrogating him. She was sure his information would be more coherent that way.

Besides, she decided as she gazed at him through deceptively gentle magenta orbs, he was already rather out of sorts.

When perhaps a third of the mug was left, Havoc swirled the liquid around thoughtfully, if not sleepily. The tea was good, but it was also _very_ relaxing. He almost felt like he could nod off where he stood were it not for Solaris's gaze on him.

He stared down into the remaining tea. It had cooled down enough by this point that he was relatively sure he could avoid his gag reflex whilst swallowing the cold pills… At least, any related to the sheer heat of the liquid… His throat felt surprisingly tamed at this point, but he couldn't be sure how easy swallowing something more _solid_ would treat it. He elected to brace himself for the possibility that it might be considerably less than pleasant.

Lust watched as Jean set his mug on the counter. His weary blue eyes were filled with an odd sort of determination as he picked up the medicine bottle. It was almost _amusing_.

Just as he was working the lid off the bottle, Havoc froze. His nostrils flared as his features crumpled abruptly. He whined inwardly, "_Not now._" He pleaded as his lungs sucked in air in short, sudden gasps.

His fingers fumbled slightly; all his attention was drawn into trying to hold back the sneeze.

"EHHH_hhh_…_EHHKT_'Chaa! Ehkt'_ChAA_aa!"

His eyes clamped shut with the explosion, arm flying up automatically to shield Solaris from the spray. He didn't think. He simply reacted, trying feebly to be as much of a gentleman as he possibly could in that moment.

The bottle slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor, happily spilling half of its contents out over the wood before Havoc could so much as recover from the fit.

"Jean!" Solaris gasped.

He responded slowly at first. It was almost as if he didn't _quite_ believe he'd done that. The lieutenant stood there a long moment with his wrist pressed against his nostrils and sniffled deeply.

Or was that a sigh? Lust wondered.

"Sorry." He murmured at last, stooping to pick up the bottle, "Probably should have jusd put id dowd." He mused to himself. It was a simple mess, yet seeing it somehow made him feel mournful. Havoc concluded absently that he really _must_ be tired if a few spilled pills were dampening his spirits.

"Jean." Solaris repeated his name, smoother this time, as she bent down carefully so they were at eye level. "Why don't you take a couple of the pills that are left in the bottle and let me take care of this mess?"

Havoc blinked as he processed her words, his cheeks coloring suddenly, "W-Whad? Doh. It's by fault. You dod't have to clead up by bess." Her concern made him feel woozy… or was that his fatigue? He wasn't quite sure.

"Please." Solaris set a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's not that big of a deal… and it seems like you could really do with getting that medicine into your system soon."

Jean permitted himself a liquid sniffle, "You sure 'boud that?" He asked at length.

Solaris offered a light smile, "You sound miserable, Jean." She stated, electing not to answer him directly.

Havoc sighed, standing back to his full height with the bottle in hand, "Fide." He was too tired to continue deliberating the matter. He downed a pair of pills before his nasal passages could get the notion to misbehave further.

Lust found a broom and dustpan, making quick work of the small mess.

"So." She spoke casually, "Are you going to get some sleep soon?"

Jean was massaging his temples, "Yeah… probably after you're dud."

"No need to wait on my account." Solaris said gently, "Why don't you go get comfortable?"

"I'll wait." Havoc assured wearily. He pulled out one of the wooden chairs around the small kitchen table and sank into it. He placed his arms on the tabletop, propping his chin up against the heel of one hand lazily.

"Alright." Solaris gave a concerned sigh, "Is there anything else you'll need before I go?"

"Dod't thidk so." Havoc sniffled, "Ugh…"

He was exhausted and knew that he was deteriorating quickly. He could tell due to the fact his symptoms were starting to bother him less, and his thoughts were growing more disjointed. Once the cold medicine hit, the lieutenant seriously doubted he'd retain the ability to resist the notion of sleep any longer… It'd be best if Solaris left before then, he was certain.

"I could clean the house for you, if you want." Solaris was offering. "Or perhaps…"

Jean wondered faintly if he'd zoned out in the middle of her offering various chores. The poor girl was probably growing more concerned than she needed to be because of his darn inner monologue.

"_Crap… okay… say something to assure her. Make it believable!_" A voice in his head, that he could only assume was his conscience, coached.

Instead, a gaping yawn preceded a slurred, "I'b okay." Jean paused, blinking moist lashes sleepily, "Really… you cad go." He was mildly frustrated with how simple and groggy his own voice sounded.

"_Way to make her feel better."_ Sarcasm dripped from his thoughts. Another yawn and those thoughts seemed more of a whisper. He closed his eyes for an agonizingly long moment. Darn. He was tired… and who knew his kitchen chairs were this comfortable? Solaris stopped talking, or so he assumed, for all had fallen silent.

"Jean." Solaris prodded his shoulder gently.

"Mm?" He responded sluggishly, staring at her with eyes half-mast.

Lust assessed him with a stare. He had the look of a man hovering on the brink of sleep, caught somewhere between coherent thought and dreams. In truth, she'd been stalling. Listing things off as she'd watched his alertness taper off. He was stubborn, she'd give him that, but he seemed rather subdued at this point.

"You didn't finish telling me about your morning." She gave a small, plaintive sigh. Lust was fishing, waiting eagerly to see how he responded.

Jean blinked sleepily and rubbed at his face with a muffled groan. Had he been telling her about his morning? He didn't recall… Was there a chance he'd been babbling mindlessly? Did he even talk in his sleep? Hmmm.

Then again, of the two of them, she was the one with a clear head.

He yawned, "Sorry… I'b just a little tired."

Lust grinned inwardly. He was taking her word as truth. _Excellent_.

"It's fine. I understand… your boss has been pretty hard on you, hasn't he?" Solaris cooed in a concerned way.

"Bei'g a soldier isd't about havi'g thi'gs easy." Havoc sniffled, managing what he thought was a flirty grin.

"Still," she sighed, sashaying around behind him to massage his shoulders, "It isn't _fair_ for him to work you into the ground."

Weary as he was, the lieutenant could feel the warmth of her breath on the back of his neck and sighed contentedly, "He has his reasods."

Lust's ears were burning for more, "What sort of reasons?" she asked carefully as she worked his shoulders with her petite hands.

"Hell if I doh." Havoc mumbled sleepily, head bobbing forward slightly in relaxation.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades slightly in frustration, causing him to jerk.

"Nngh… easy." He pleaded.

"Sorry." Solaris said sheepishly.

"S'okay." Havoc yawned… This was really rather a nice dream, he decided.

"So… have you gotten to tell your friends about me, or are they all too busy as well?" She asked conversationally.

"…Is id bad if I wadt to keep you to byself?" His voice was sounding drifty again.

"No, of course not." She backpedaled smoothly. "_Just inconveniently frustrating._"

"I'll buy it for you." Jean said suddenly.

"Hm?" Lust was genuinely curious now. Perhaps he really _was_ more feverish than she'd thought.

"That dress…" He yawned, leaning forward slightly to pillow his head on folded arms, "You said you wadted it… right?... So I'll… buy it… for you."

The homunculus rolled her eyes. "_Really? Half- delirious with exhaustion and all you can think about is a little lie I fed you last night? You disappoint me._"

Havoc was dozing off, but Lust was exasperated just enough not to care.

"_Fine._" She decided, brushing a strand of dark hair from her eyes. She would let him sleep for now. She was sure searching his apartment would be much more fruitful than their conversation anyhow.

Lust quietly removed herself from the kitchen and surveyed the small apartment for the second time since she'd arrived. This search should be easy. The lieutenant didn't seem to own much in the way of anything. He was a simple soldier. A country boy.

"_In other words… pathetic._" Lust concluded blandly as she began her hunt.

**Author's Note:**

**And so here we have chapter four. Ironic how I should write an author's note about updating stories monthly only to skip a month in between updates… Haha. Yeah, I guess I kind of failed. There's been a lot going on between battles with my internet connection, real life, and then a delightful distraction my best friend and fiancé hooked me up with….**

**Yeah, they've got me playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Friggin' super addicting life simulation games. I don't know how simulating real life can be so entertaining, but apparently those gaming companies know their stuff.**

**Ah, well. I hope all of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me of my negligence.**

**On a story- related note, sleepy sick Havoc is an adorable Havoc. Not that he's not already a loveable walking chimney. *laughs***

**Reviews make me happy and I'll see you all in chapter 5.**


End file.
